The present invention relates to knowledge management systems (KMS), and more specifically, to an expert locator based on user polling.
There are currently KMS solutions that provide some form of expert location. For example, the AskMe solution provided by Realcom (http://www.realcom-inc.com/product/) has an expert locator. AskMe uses collaboration to identify experts for particular areas of knowledge, implementing expert profiles to manage human sources of area-specific knowledge. These profiles can be updated dynamically by the experts themselves or may be automatically updated through processes which monitor information published by the expert.